


At Peace

by Xoie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoie/pseuds/Xoie
Summary: The year is 2027 and Marinette and Adrien are well into their early mid-twenties. Gabriel Agreste has had a change of heart but of course, this is only due to failure on his part for being unable to revive his wife without losing something he loves in the process and having his miraculous stolen.Drama. Slice of life. Steamy fluff.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 27





	At Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this here because why not? Here is something I came up with at 2am :)
> 
> I hope you're in the mood for some drama and fluff

Adrien observed the tall man standing in the center of the dimly lit room with lethal eyes. The green glint of his emerald irises were sharp enough to slice through the tension filled air. 

With his arms crossed across his chest, he pushed off the grand door frame and sauntered towards the man.

A heavy bitterness encompased his entire form the closer he got to the figure. The figure that was his father. 

Coming to a slow stop before the old man, he remained unfazed by the smile that Gabriel offered, the cold gesture causing the retired villain’s lips to falter ever so slightly. 

With a hard scowl, the blonde didn’t bother with a greeting of any sort. Here before him was a man who had spent the last decade terrorizing Paris, only to surrender after nearly killing his own son.

Adrien had wondered that if he hadn’t had the ring of the black cat in his possession, would things have turned out differently. Afterall, the entire reason Gabriel had taken on the role of Hawkmoth was to get Adrien's mother, Emilie back. The villain had known that for his specific wish to be granted, a sacrifice had to be made. Blood for blood. 

However, in the case of his late mother, things had been a bit more complicated. Blood affected by magic could only be resurrected by lineage blood running with magic. And since his ring had a knack for charging his blood with just that, Hawkmoth had suddenly found that his wish was simply impossible to follow through.

After a failed attempt, of course.

If he were honest, he did _somewhat_ appreciate the fact that his father wouldn't allow himself to lose his only son. Though, the fact that Gabriel was once willing to trade another, innocent life in Paris within a heartbeat had left a rather sour taste for the man in Adrien's mouth. 

Unclenching his jaw, the blonde held his father’s gaze for a brief moment, taking the time to note the pathetic look of hopefulness that filled the old man’s face before parting his lips. 

“I don’t know what your game is, but if there is one thing I’m sure of, it’s that you’re a liar and a tyrant.” 

Adrien almost relished upon the way his father’s face fell. He wasn’t buying the facade Gabriel was trying to wear. He knew his father. He knew that his crimes were unforgivable. To him, at least. 

Narrowing his eyes, he continued, “with that said, I don’t care how much Ladybug accepts your apology, you will never be one of us to me. You’ll always be Hawkmoth in my eyes.” 

Taking a daunting step forward, Adrien made sure to get in his father’s face and swathe his next set of words with as much venom as he possibly could. “If it were up to me, I would have given you over to the authorities," he gritted. 

"I don’t know what Ladybug sees in you- other than the fact that you know how the butterfly miraculous works- but believe me when I say this: you do anything, and I mean _anything_ that gives me the impression that you have an ulterior motive, I will take you out before you can even blink twice.” 

Reclining back, the blonde straightened his spine as his lips moved to utter the words that would release the magic from his silver ring in a hushed whisper. He didn’t even so much as flinch when the surge of energy sparked through his veins and like a current, covered him in tight, black leather. 

As the last of the transformation came to an end, a much leaner and well-built Chat noir stood in Adrien’s wake. 

The blonde pulled his lips into a taut line as he observed that spark of hope die in his father’s eyes. 

It angered him. It angered him so much.

He didn’t understand why Ladybug had decided to trust his father of all people. For he knew well what a manipulative snake his father was. 

Raising his chin ever so slightly, he made sure to keep his slitted irises pinned upon a pair of sunken, dull, blue eyes. 

“And if you think even for a second that I believe this act you have going on, you might as well come clean now,” Chat spoke in a low, wrathful manner. 

Shuffling backwards with his one foot, Chat noir raised a clawed hand to his face, making a show of flexing the sharp points extending from the tips of his fingers. 

“Ladybug may believe you have changed but I sure as hell don’t. You do anything to betray her trust or hurt her in any way- even if it be just a scratch, I will make it my _personal_ goal to make every, waking second of your life a living hell.” 

Retracting his claws, Chat noir let his arm fall to his side. 

“Do we have an understanding, Hawkmoth?” 

He quietly watched as his father flinched upon the name. His aged, limber fingers methodically adjusted his tie before giving the blonde a firm nod. 

The action didn’t ease the prominent pull of his mask. 

“Tch.” 

And with that, Chat noir pivoted on his boot’s heel, releasing his transformation as he made his leave. 

Anger was still brewing within his chest, its fumes giving way to a tad bit of annoyance towards his girlfriend. Why on earth had Marinette agreed to his father’s bleak attempt at redemption? He would never know. Frankly, he didn’t think they needed to accept Gabriel’s offer to help them track down the new entity that had stolen the butterfly miraculous from the old man himself. 

Though, Adrien knew this new threat was much more sinister than his father as it wanted the heads of all previous and current miraculous users. Still, he wasn’t exactly as inclined to believe his father had truly changed. 

An annoyed growl escaped his lips upon making it to the front door of his old manor. Seriously, _what_ was Marinette thinking? His trust in the raven head was almost always steadfast. He never questioned her on anything. He always did what she asked of him, even more so when it came to their alter egos- but this? He couldn’t. 

He just couldn’t forgive his father. Not after everything the old bastard had put him through. 

With a heavy sigh, Adrien pushed open the grand double doors to find Marinette sitting on the front steps. He couldn’t see it, but he knew there was a look of worry and tension fixed upon her face. 

The corners of his mouth quirked up as he witnessed the way her back went rigid upon the sound of the doors behind him clicking shut. Before he had even taken a step towards her, she was twisting her torso to look back at him, her wavy, raven locks momentarily dancing in the soft breeze. 

A subtle sense of unease plastered her features.

For a moment, the two simply held each other’s gaze. Adrien could clearly see a question dancing within those glowing, sapphire eyes of hers. The sight made him relinquish a drawn out sigh. 

Marinette wasted no time in getting to her feet upon the reaction. Making his way to where she stood, Adrien easily took the hand she offered. He drew comfort from the way her fingers so easily wove between his. Her palm was always so warm. 

The silence that draped the two as they quietly made their way down the steps gave the blonde a sense of what he knew was false hope. Although she hadn’t outright asked him just yet, Adrien knew that Marinette was keen on wanting to know how the talk with his father had gone. 

It was just as they made it to the front gates, that she broke her silence. 

“You seem so stiff.” 

Turning his head to look at the raven head, Adrien made note of the way she kept her gaze trained on the empty, midnight street. Her free hand pushed the railings, pulling a groan from the iron bars. 

When she refused to meet his gaze and continued to turn the corner, Adrien knew where Marinette was going with this. She was testing the waters, checking to see if he wanted to discuss whatever had happened in the manor. The quick, side glance she gave him confirmed his speculation. 

Well, if she wanted to give him an opening, he wasn’t going to take it. 

He didn’t want to start another petty argument about why he couldn’t trust his father, despite all the good change the old man had adopted since stepping down as a villain. 

“Quiet too.” 

The sudden return of Marinette’s voice startled him. 

“And jumpy,” he heard her chortle. 

Her twinkling laugh prompted sly grin on his lips and Adrien found himself reeling in the young raven head. 

“That’s because it’s late," he crooned. 

A breathy titter fell from her lips as he slipped his one arm around the small of her back, his linked hand pulling her closer into his chest. Marinette simply cocked a brow, her eyes sparkling with amusement under the glow of the streetlight. Her free arm naturally snaked around his neck, the soft brush of her skin tickling his nape.

His body grew warm with her form pressed against his and for a moment, Adrien thought he was going to be pleasantly rewarded with a kiss. Tilting his head, he slowly leaned down, his eyes just barely glancing at her soft lips as he inched closer. He abruptly stopped his advance, however, when he saw her make no reciprocating move.

Instead, Marinette retracted the arm encircling his nape and palmed the side of his face with its hand. 

A soft hum reverberated within his throat upon the way her thumb gingerly stroked across his cheek. Leaning into her touch, the warmth she provided was quickly replaced with dread as he understood the reasoning behind her gentle actions. 

She knew he was hurting. 

And Adrien hated it. He hated it so much. 

He hated how easily she was able to read him. 

No matter how hard of a front he had put on before exiting that manor, she had seen right through him. He only wished she could see through his father too. 

Everything was such a mess. 

“I’m fine, Mari.”

As convincing as he had put it, it seemed Marinette wasn’t buying into his act. His pulse stammered upon the way her brows curved, her features offering a commiserating look.

For a moment, she simply held his gaze. There was no tension, no current in the space between them. The only thing that Adrien felt was her warmth. Her tranquility. Her show of endearment and understanding. 

And then, she was going up on her toes and closing that small gap, her lips crackling the flame within him to life. Their noses bumped against the others’, a pesky yet inevitable inconvenience, as their mouths locked in place. 

Adrien inhaled in her scent. The sweet smell of lavender mingled with a hint of hypnotic gardenia caused his muscles to spring to life. He was pulling her closer than they already were through their linked hands. A sense of hunger overtook him as he angled his face to get a better taste. The flavor of jasmine tea coated his palate and intoxicated him in the most beautiful of ways.

With a slight graze of the teeth, Marinette finally pulled away, her tongue lapping his one last time before breaking the connection between them with a soft pop. 

Noses barely skimming and foreheads pressed together, he felt her lashes brush against his skin, indicating that she was, once again, shutting her eyes as she lightly squeezed the hand resting within his hold. 

“You don’t have to pretend with me, minou.” 

Her soft whisper caressed against his lips and Adrien had to fight the urge to take hers once more. 

He sensed her reclining- just enough to open her eyes and keep his gaze. Her hand moved from his face to push back his wild locks. The blonde smiled upon the sensation of her fingers raking through his hair, her nails trailing soothingly against his scalp. 

“I didn’t ask you to forgive him, Adrien. I would never ask that of you. I just wanted the two of you to talk.” 

Adrien kept her gaze, his eyes searching hers for some kind of catch. 

“I know how you feel about him but right now, he’s the only person with any kind of lead,” the blonde noticed the way her eyes softened as she drew her hand back to settle against his cheek, “but if this is really bothering you then just say the word and I’ll stop. We’ll go back to hunting down the butterfly ourselves.” 

Adrien took in her words and expression alike. After a moment’s observation, he deemed the way she so subtly stuck out her bottom lip was considered cheating. She knew that that look was his weakness.

Though, jokes aside, he knew Marinette was being serious. The slight tautness within her brows said it loud and clear. She was willing to stop working with his father if he wasn’t okay with it. 

The fact itself alone caused a tenderness for the striking raven head to swell within him.

Uncurling his fingers from their linked hands, Adrien let go of his hold on her palm and instead, drew the arm around her back to join his other, encircling her figure completely. 

It seemed Mairinette wasn’t expecting the sudden increase in propinquity for he saw the way her eyes widened by a fraction. The reaction pulled a teasing smile from his lips. 

With a slight shake of his head, he answered, “I already told you, I’m okay with whatever you think is okay. If you think he can help, I’ll run with it.” 

His smile widened upon the way she frowned, a small pout accompanying the expression. 

“I’m asking for your opinion, though. You do know I care about it, right?” 

With his eyes going half lidded, the blonde leaned forward, causing the raven head to bend backwards within his tight hold. 

“I know,” he half-whispered, half-sang before locking lips with her. 

He smiled upon the muffled squeak the sudden pounce was able to pull. It wasn’t long before Marinette’s hands were sliding up his arms and neck, the sensation leaving a wonderful trail of embers in their wake.

Adrien felt the nippy, midnight breeze graze against his heated skin. A shudder frolicked down his shoulders as her hands found his hair. He groaned in delight upon the way her fingers curled into his blonde locks and soon enough, he felt her smiling into the kiss as well. 

This time when they broke away, the two gasped for air. 

Adrien savored the faint blush spurring across the bridge of her nose as she slowly shook her head. With her hands still tangled in his hair, the blonde refrained from straightening and instead, remained in his bowed position. 

“You’re impossible, Agreste.” 

Upon this, he chuckled. 

“Irrefutable, lovebug.”

With a wink, he reclined, drawing her back along with him. 

“Ha-ha,” Marinette deadpanned as he finally allowed his arms to release her from his hold. 

Offering his hand out to her, Adrein was delightedly surprised when she moved closer to his side, drawing his arm around her shoulders. 

The action sparked his teasing nature.

Raising his chin, he did a dramatic hair flip. “Admit it, I’m right~” 

The soft but sharp jab to his ribs spoke volumes. Biting back a yelp, he turned his head to see if she bared any ounce of shame. When he found her features to be a blank slate, the blonde pouted, "so mean." 

The smile that then teased Marinette’s lips was enough to pull a grin from his own. He loved messing with her, mainly because it was so easy to stir up a reaction.

The two continued their way down the long, empty street in peaceful silence. Once they neared Adrien’s black Tesla, Marinette let out a content sigh.

“I put the pasta in the fridge before we left so if you get hungry by the time we make it back home, you know where to find it…” 

Adrien saw the way her bottom lip caught between her teeth and immediately, he knew what she was going to say. 

“...are you sure you’re okay with everything?” 

His heart nearly fluttered upon her constant concern, though, he knew well that it was bad for her to mull over the same thought over and over. 

Pulling her close for a quick but chaste kiss on the cheek, Adrien reassured her with a kind smile, “positive.” 

Opening the door to his car, he motioned for her to get inside. Adrien waited until she climbed in before resting his arm on the roof and bending down to her level.   
Leaning in, he flashed her a smirk. 

“Besides, I told him how I felt about him and took the initiative to give him a..kind warning. I was honestly surprised when my father understood.” 

Marinette blinked. 

“Wow...that's great! I was worried you would chew him out but I’m glad to hear the two of you finally talked things through.” 

With a nervous chuckle, Adrien shut the door and rounded over to the driver’s side of the car. 

Once inside though, he was taken by surprise.

The way Marinette yanked him by the collar gave him quite the startle. The sudden action nearly caused him to fall over the gear shift. Before he could comprehend, her lips were clashing against his, giving a long pull before breaking off with a loud pop. 

The action left him dazed. Adrien could feel his face flush as he blinked at Marinette. 

He could see a bright shade of pink glowing on her cheeks as her gaze fell to the side. The grip her fingers had on the collar of his shirt loosened as she spoke. 

“Adrien...I know how hard it must have been for you to face him and I know you probably did chew him out but...I just want you to know how much it means to me that you were willing to talk,” her eyes slowly moved to set on his transfixed gaze, “I know you didn’t want to but the fact that you did means a lot.” 

Her hand left his collar as her fingers skimmed along his neck and the side of his face before flicking his nose. 

“Now, can we go home so I can jump in bed? My bones are aching.” 

Cranking the ignition, Adrien arched a brow. A hint of mischief glittered within his eyes. 

“Eager tonight, aren’t we? I mean, I get that this morning we had to cut it short but If you had just told me earlier how much you were _dying_ to- mfffm!” 

He couldn’t see due to the small purse pressed against his face, but Adrien practically felt the annoyed yet entertained grin that was set on Marinette’s lips. 

As the raven head finally withdrew her lethal weapon, Adrien gave his girlfriend (and soon-to-be fiancée but she didn’t need to know that. Yet.) a flat look. 

The sight was apparently humorous enough to pull a laugh from Marinette and yet again, he was reminded of why he had and would forever continue to fall in love with the woman seated next to him. 

Despite the grave threat of the butterfly and his inner conflict regarding his father, Adrien knew that so long as his fate was tied with Marinette’s, he would be at peace. 

And he was.


End file.
